The present disclosure relates to a magnetic resonance force detection apparatus, and associated methods for using such apparatus.
Magnetic resonance force microscopy (MRFM) involves the combination of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) with the techniques of scanning probe microscopy (SPM). Essentially, the technique relies on detecting the tiny force resulting from the modulation or flipping of nuclear or electron spins. This has led to the demonstration of nuclear spin imaging of a virus particle with a spatial resolution of 4 nm. The sensitivity can be improved by increasing the magnetic field gradient provided by an integrated nanomagnetic tip near the nuclear spins and a “microwire” RF source. Yet, because of the small forces involved, relatively long averaging times are required to be able to distinguish the forces due to the controlled manipulation of the nuclear spins from the thermal forces acting on a cantilever that is used for force detection.